Pokemon Talk Show!
by theblackroselia
Summary: The first chapter explains everything. Remember to review to send dares\truths
1. Intro and Victims!

Me: Hello Reviewers! If you want to leave a dare\truth you must leave the dare\truth as a review! As you know, this is a pokemon character talk show. So without any more delays here are the victims! Here is Misty Waterflower!

Misty: Where am i...?

Me: Ash Ketchum!

Ash: -waves happily- HIIIIIII!

Me: Harley!

Harley: HEY HUNS! -smiles creepily-

May: Why is Harley here?!

Me: Because he brings chaos to the show! He will help me with my plans while we eat his cookies! They are amazing!

Drew: I should`ve know the freaks are friends.

Me: Shaddup Drew! Haters gonna hate okay! -throws a pokeball at Drew-

Drew: OW! -holds his black eye-

May: -laughs- Sucks to suck Drew! It`s karma!

Drew: Shut up May!

Me: Oh yeah... Maybelle Maple and Andrew Rosemary.

Drew&May: -blush at their real name-

Ash: Who`s Maybelle?

Misty: So that`s the famous Drew, May has been nonstop talking about! Nice to meet you finally!

Drew: -hair flips- I knew May couldn`t resist me.

Harley: But... You were telling Soldidad yesterday about how you think you`re in love with Ma-! -gets tackled by Drew-

Drew: Shut up Harley! -blushes-

Ash: OOOH! Gary is here!

Me: Oh yeah! Gary Oak is also going to be apart of this show!

Gary: I only came because you told me Leaf was being held captive here.

Leaf: What about me? -enters-

Me: There is our famous couple Leaf and Gary!

Leaf: -Chasing a butterfly-

Gary: -blushes deeply- Not another word Roselia.

Me: oooh! We are real naming people now! Ashter Ketchum get Pikachu to stop flirting with my beautiful Sparky!

Pikachu: -flirting with a female Pikachu- Pik chuu ka.

Sparky: -slaps Pikachu and walks back to me- Pii!

Me: Good Sparky! -pets-

Drew: -trying to kill Harley but Harley keeps coming back to life- Why won`t you die!

Harley: The_Black_Roselia gave me superpowers Drewy!

Drew: -twitches-

May: -laughs while sitting in a chair eating popcorn-

Ash: POPCORN! -jumps for the popcorn-

May: -hisses and hides the popcorn- MINE!

Misty: Can we please get on with the show?

Me: Whatever. Next we have Paul Veilstone and Dawn Harkai!

Dawn: Veilston is Paul`s last name?

Paul: Yes Troublesome.

Dawn: MY NAME IS DAWN! NOT TROUBLESOME, NOT DD, DAWN!

Kenny: Hey DeeDee!

Me: -laughs at the love triangle- So many plans for you three!

Dawn&Kenny: -blushes-

Paul: -scoffs- Whatever...

Ash: -battling May over a bag of popcorn-

Max: -eating the bag of popcorn May and Ash are fighting over-

Me: We have Kenny Penguin and Max Maple

Kenny: My last name isn`t Penguin!

Me: Well then! I didn`t know! It never says your last name in other fanfictions! Plus, you should be honored! Penguins are adorable! By calling you a penguin, I am calling you adorable and fluffy!

Kenny: -blushes-

Me: -sees Max and blushes slightly before turning away- Next we have Brendan and Brianna!

Brianna: H-hi mister Drew!

May: -Battling Ash over popcorn but has time to roll her eyes-

Brendan: Hey May!

May: Brendan! -runs to him and hugs him- I`ve missed you!

Brendan: I`ve missed you too May!

Me: -brakes them apart- Next we have Brock Stone and Reggie Veilstone!

Brock: I was told this was a cooking show...

Reggie: I was told this was were I could show all of Paul`s baby pictures!

Me: you can here! Brock we have a kitchen on the left three doors down and Reggie can just show those pictures to Dawn and Kenny on that couch! -points and a couch appears out of thin air-

Paul: NO!

Reggie: Yay! -sits down with three stacks of binders- Let`s start with when he was born shall we!

Dawn: -laughs- Aww Paul! You were soooooo CUTE!

Paul: - blushes and rolls eyes- whatever...

Kenny: -laughs- who`s that next to him Reggie?

Reggie: His way distance crush he tried, but failed, to kiss.

Dawn: -giggles- How cute!

Paul: I thought I brunt that one. FAWK!

Brock: -left for the kitchen but reappears in a pink apron- I have made cupcakes!

Ash&May: FOOD! -race to the kitchen at a high speed-

Me: We also have a special treat please welcome... Richie, Team Rocket and N!

Ash: You found N!

N: Hello Sparky

Sparky: -uses thunder on N- chu!

Jessie: Why are we here?

James: I don`t know Jessie!

Meowth: Who `ares! Dere is Pikachu!

Ash: TEAM ROCKET!

Me: All Pokemon here are safe from theives, injury and any other form of harm.

All but team rocket: Thank Arceus!

Me: -stares at max as he yells at Brock to stop drooling at random people on the street outside-

May: -whispers to Dawn and Misty- Looks like the author has a crush on my brother ;)

Dawn: -giggles- looks like it.

Misty: we should hook them up!

Me: -turns away from Max and towards the camera-

Max: -stares at the author (aka Me!) while I talk to the reviewers-

Me: Please leave reviews with Dare\Truths so this show doesn`t get boring on us and I can, hopefully, finnish this talk show soon for all to read! Bye!

All: Remember to review!


	2. Helpers and Pokemon Eggs (boring)

Me: I`m baaaaaack!

Everyone except Max: NO!

Max: -dancing in joy that I`m back-

May: -scolds Max- Maples never dance in public unless you are asked politely!

Max: -zones out while May throws a fit-

Me: SHUT UP! I`m back because I have news!

Everyone: Whaaa-?

Me: That`s right! From now on, we have helpers for the show that will appear multiple times!

Jessie: Who cares?!

Me: Me and the millions of people that will someday read this thinking "This girl is insane... Let`s follow her example and plan for the zombie fish and cat apocalypse!"

Max: Who are the helpers?

Me: Only my favorite book person ever!

Max: -stares in awe as a muscular guy with longish black her and dark eyes comes out of the shadows-

Me: This, if you haven`t guessed it, is Nico Di Angelo! The italian cutie! ;) -smiles and hugs him tightly- He is also very squishy!  
Nico: Not true!

Me: Don`t deny, little cousin! -smiles and pulls away from him-

Nico: BY A DAY! YOU ARE OLDER BY A DAY!

Me: That`s still 24 hours more mature then you, death boy.

Nico: -bleeeep!-

Frosloss: -uses blizzard on Nico-

Me: If anyone swears, in any languages, you will get attacked by one of my pokemon. Today, Frossloss is my choice! -epic face-

Max: -daydreaming about how cute his pokemon and my pokemon would be together because he is weird-

May: -snaps fingures in front of his face- Max! Don`t daydream about the author! She might not even like you, we could be wayyyy off!

Me: -smirks at the clueless May while Drew stares at May- Frosloss, return girl. You did a fabulous job with the blizzard.

Paul: Why praise your pokemon? They are horrible!

Me: If you call all level 100, females I don`t train males, pokemon that have never lost a battle or contest suckie.. Then i`m proud to have suckie pokemon!

Everyone: -jaw drops-

Me: Our other helpers are Leo Valdez and my friend Amy!

Leo: Sup my flammable friends!

Amy: Hi-ya! -karate chops a thick metal table that I made appear-

Me: They will also be able to force you to do... anything like I can!

Amy: -types something and Max walks up to me and kisses my cheek- YES!

Me: -blushes and angrily types something-

Leo: -walks up to Amy, slaps her then kisses Nico-

Nico: -shoves Leo off of him and goes to get mouthwash- GROSS!

Me: -laughing hysterically-

Max: -laughing with me, holding his sides- I...Can`t... Breath! HAHAHAHAH!

Amy: I still got you and Max to kiss! -epic face-

Me: woman, I haven`t seen a epic kiss!

Amy: -eyes narrow and she types something quickly-

Me: -counter types as me and Amy type battle-

Max: GO AUTHORESS!

Dawn: -cheering for me in her cheerleading outift-

Jessie: -ignoring the typing war me and Amy are having and plans with James and Meowth-

May: -yelling at Max because she is a spaze about relationships-

Drew: -stares at May-

Harley: -throwing cookies at Amy- BOO HUN!

Me: -laughing at Amy- She ran out of ideas! I WONNNNN! -dances around in victory-

Harley: That`s fabulous hun! -dances with the authoress joyfully-

Max: -laughing at Amy, who now has a 1D t shirt on, a skirt and pig facial features-

Amy: -deafeated and snuggles up to Leo- I FAILED!

Leo: you didn`t fail me.. -hugs Amy close-

Me: -eats a Harley Caturn cookie happily- Harley, I need your recipe for these cookies! They`re delicious!

Harley: Thanks Rosie! -smiles and hands her a recipe card-

Me: -reads carefully- Thanks Harley! -hugs harley cheerfully-

Richie: Why did I agree to this?!

Me: Because, I told you this before, I have found the best person ever for you!

Richie: Who? -hopeful-

Me: your mom! -laughs hysterically-

Richie: -frowns- My mom died like... nine years ago..

Me: oh RICHIE! You make me sad! -hugs Richie- I`m sorry angel cakes!

Richie: Whhha-? -confused-

Me: Little sparky can meet my sparky if you want.

Richie: Sparky? Wanna meet another Sparky?

Sparky: Chuu! -runs to the authoress`s Sparky and they play chase-

Authoress`s Sparky: Pika -Chases Richie`s Sparky-

Me: -let`s go of Richie- ! NOOO!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Me: They fell in love! NO FAIRRRRRRR! -points to the Sparkies dramatically-

Richie: -laughs- Is that so?

Me: Unfortunately, yes...

Richie: Isn`t it Pikachu mating season?

Me: -nods and teleports the sparkies into a room- Sadly, yes.

Dawn: AWWWWW! Little Pichu babies running around!

Me: All of you guys, minus Paul, will get one of the eggs!

Everyone: YAYYY!

Ash: Pikachu won`t have to be forever alone now!

Dawn: I can have my own electric type!

May: Cute! Pichu are great for contests!

Drew: A baby pokemon? Why not...

Max: Awesome! Ralts won`t be alone anymore!

Jessie: A FREE pokemon? No catch?

Me: No catch. I already have a Pichu.

Pichu: pi. -nuzzles authoress and then goes back to whatever she was doing before-

Me: Isn`t she just a darling?

Paul: Why don`t I get a Pichu?

Dawn, Me and Ash: BECAUSE YOU TREAT POKEMON LIKE SLAVES!

Paul: They don`t need emotions. Like I don`t need emotions

Me: -smirks- Oh.. You have emotions, FOR DAWN!

Paul: DO NOT!

Lie detecter: BEEP BEEP BEEP! PAUL IS LYING, PAUL IS LYING! BEEP BEEP

Me: SHUT UP! -breaks the machine with her bare hands- Now, as I was saying..

Max: She`s so strong -daydreams about the authoress-

Me: Misty want a Bulbasuar?

Misty: No thanks Roselia, I only use water pokemon.

Me: Togepi wasn`t a water type.

Misty: Togepi was different!

Me: As I recall, you were the one that wanted to have it. You wanted to see it first. Ash was going to have it but because you HAD to see the Togepi first, it thought you were it`s mom. You missy, are a horrible friend!

Misty: -stunned- I... never knew... Ash is that true? Was I selfish with Togepi?

Ash: -doesn`t make eye contact- maybe a little bit...

Misty: Ash, I`m so sorry! -kisses on the cheek- I didn`t know...

Ash: -blushes a rosey red- I..It`s okay Mist..

Me: good thing I have millions of Togepi eggs! Here, Ash can have one!

Ash: -stares at the egg he just got- How did you...?

Me: I have alot of flirty togekisses and a few dittos in the backyard... :l

Jessie: Can I have one?

Me: Sure Jess, you just gotta hatch it. -carefully give an egg to Jessie-

Me: -opens a diamond strong door into a nursey full of eggs-

Everyone: -stares in awe at all the eggs-

Max: Are these all the eggs you own? -stares in awe-

Me: -laughs- No! These are the Togepi eggs! I have millions of nurseries just for one egg breed. How else will I tell them apart!

Max: Do you have any legendary eggs?

Me: Only like -mentally counts- five dozen... They are HUGE though!

Everyone: -stares at the authoress in awe-

Misty: Can I have a water pokemon eggs?

Me: What one?

Misty: Oshawott.

Me: -leaves then comes back like ten minutes later with a beautiful egg- This was laid a few weeks ago. Take good care of the Oshawott, Misty.

Misty: -gingerly takes the egg- I will Roselia... I will...

Dawn: Can I have a egg?

Me: What pokemon egg?

Dawn: Torchic?

Me: -Goes to a hidden panel and press a button, making the egg station change and grabs a egg with a flame pattern on it- Here you are Dawn!

Dawn: -takes the egg carefully and cradles it-

Paul: Can I have a strong pokemon egg?

Me: no.

Paul: Why?

Me: I hate you. No offence Paul fans!

Ash: Can I have a-

Me: Everyone may have only one choice of egg... Minus paul, because he is a jerk and I hate him!

Everyone but Paul: -cheers-

Max: -walks up to me- May I have a Abra egg please?

Me: -Gives him the egg- Careful though... This one type is stubborn.

Max: -nods and goes to sit down-

James: Scyther please

Me: -hands him the green egg- Be careful. They hate humans.

James: Then can I change it?

Me: I guess? -takes back the egg while James thinks-

James: Eevee egg please.

Me: -gives him a glossy brown egg- Good choice.

Meowth: Do I count as a pokemon or human?

Me: You can choice, Do you want to take care of a pokemon pal?

Meowth: Can I get a Vulpix?

Me: Any time Meowth. They are good company. -winks and hands him a red hot egg-

Meowth: -takes the egg then leaves to find James and sit with him-

Me: Next?

May: Can I have a Cleffa egg?

Me: Sure. How`s Manaphy? (May keeps Manaphy in my story so XP sucks to suck!)

May: She`s good. Loves the water even more then before.

Me: -hands over the pink egg- Well, I hope she stays well. Next?

May: -leaves to find Max-

Richie: Can i have a Ponyta egg?

Me: -hands over the egg and smiles- I see you are starting to think nowadays.

Richie: -blushes and leave to sit down-

Jessie: Kabuto please.

Me: Here you go Jess -hands over a black egg- It`s a good one too.

Jessie: -leaves with a smirk on her face to find James and Meowth-

Me: Next?

Ash: Bagon egg please.

Me: -shrugs and hands him a blue, white and yellow egg- They are stubborn so be careful. All dragon types are a pain, but once they trust you, it`s fun to be with them.

Ash: I love challenges. -leaves to sit down somewhere-

Me: Is that everyone?

Drew: nope. -hair flips- you forgot the best one.

Me: What egg Drew?

Drew: Dratini.

Me: -give a beautiful and shimmery blue egg- Take good care of this one. She is gentle and not too rough.

Drew: -nods-

Me: If ANYONE does anything nice, they get to choice an egg! Paul might even get a chance if he doesn`t act like the jerk he is! By nice, I mean they do as they are told for a whole chapter! Am I clear?

Everyone: -nods-

Me: Don`t forget to Review to leave dare\truths! See you soon with a chapter of Dares and Truths!

Everyone: Review Please! BYEEE!

-The_black_Roselia


End file.
